Super Mario-kun
'Super Mario-Kun' (referred to as 'SUPER MARIO KUN' in ''Super Mario Maker) is a Japanese-published Mario manga series written by Yukio Sawada and published by Shogakukan. The manga is printed monthly in CoroCoro Comic. They contain many of the characters and scenarios retellings of various Mario games, including Super Mario World and Paper Mario. Some events in the books do not happen in games. The series is aimed at children, and it features different twists on the stories. It contains some crude humor, puns, breaking the fourth wall, and slapstick violence. There are also a few puzzles (such as mazes and objects hidden in scenes) to be solved throughout the installments. Starting in August 2014, the Super Mario-Kun series has been released for the "Bookstore Anywhere" application on Nintendo 3DS in Japan. The series has been released in bundles of ten volumes up to volume 40, and are available for 4,400 yen each. The first set containing volumes one through ten was released on August 27, 2014 the second set on September 24, the third on October 29, and the fourth on November 26.Bookstore Anywhere selection on the Nintendo website. Retrieved October 4, 2015. In December 2014, Soleil Manga began to publish a French localization of the series, titled Super Mario: Manga Adventures"Super Mario - Le manga chez Soleil!". manga-news.com,‎ September 8, 2014 (retrieved August 22, 2015). A Spanish translation by Planeta Cómic under the name Super Mario Aventuras has started to be released since late November 2016Daniel G. Astarloa (October 4, 2016), "‘Super Mario Aventuras’ se publicará en España a partir de diciembre". deculture.es. Retrieved December 2, 2016. To celebrate the manga series' 25th anniversary, Mario's Super Mario-Kun design was added as a Costume Mario in Super Mario Maker (referred to as SUPER MARIO KUN). The costume is unlocked by clearing the "SUPER MARIO KUN 25th Anniversary" Event course. __TOC__ Volumes Below are the covers of all of the volumes, up to the most recent. Some of this information is speculated, due to a limited amount of information about these comics in regions other than Japan. Stories While some stories are large arcs such as Super Mario World and Super Mario 64, there are also stories that are much smaller, sometimes less than a volume big. (#~#) or (#) indicates the volumes containing that story. (?) indicates that the name may be a mistranslation. Some stories run consecutively through several volumes, with half of the volume being one story and half of it being another story, or other similar splits in the volume. *''Super Mario World'' (1~6) *''Super Mario USA'' (Super Mario Bros. 2) (6/8) *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (6~10) *''Yoshi's Safari'' (8~10) *''Mario and Wario'' (9~10) *Super Maze Collection (special story, includes mazes to solve) *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (10~13) *''Wario's Woods'' (11~13) *Future Collection (time travel story) *Gekitou! Race Survival Guide(?) (special story) (13) *''Yoshi's Island'' (14~15) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (14~15) *''Super Mario 64'' (15~19) *''Mario Kart 64'' (17~18) *''Yoshi's Story'' (19~20) *''Mario Party'' (contains the stories of the first three games) (21~24, 27~28) *Yoshi Paradise Collection (special edition) (24) *''Mario Story'' (Paper Mario) (25~27) *''Luigi's Mansion'' (26) *''Super Mario Sunshine'' (28-32) *''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door'' (32~35) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (special edition) (33) *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (35~37) *''New Super Mario Bros.'' (special edition) (36) *''Super Paper Mario'' (37~38) *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (38~40) *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (40~41) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (42-43) *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (44~45) *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (46~48) *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (47) *''Super Mario 3D World'' (48~50) Gallery ! Switch Building SuperMarioKun 4.jpg 3Up Mario.jpg 3upMoon SuperMarioKun 3.jpg Aerodent SuperMarioKun.jpg Agahnim SuperMarioKun 4.jpg Albatoss SuperMarioKun.jpg Armos SuperMarioKun 4.jpg BabyDrillSMK.png External links *[http://www.corocoro.tv/tachiyomi/mario2/00.html#page Single Super Mario-Kun story at CoroCoro Official Site] (Japanese) *[http://skygarden.shogakukan.co.jp/skygarden/owa/solc_tid?tid=1925&pat=a Super Mario-Kun at Shogakukan Online] (Japanese) References Category:Children's manga Category:1991 manga Category:Shogakukan manga Category:Anime and manga based on video games Category:Mario comics Category:Works based on Mario